


The Liquid in Liquid Courage Refers to Tears, Not Booze

by down4pizza



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drunk Confession, Emotional Constipation, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Soonhoon, and their pet puppy kim mingyu, oblivious idiots, roommates soongyuhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down4pizza/pseuds/down4pizza
Summary: Lee Jihoon is a music producer who shares an apartment with the Love Doctor, one and only Cupid Incarnate, Kwon Soonyoung (his words, not Jihoon’s) and an oversized puppy by the name of Kim Mingyu. Life is alright for Jihoon, except for the fact that he’s head over heels in love with one of his other best friends. Said love interest is an oblivious idiot, and Jihoon is an even bigger idiot.Throw alcohol into the mix and Jihoon is not having a good day.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	The Liquid in Liquid Courage Refers to Tears, Not Booze

“I told you, it’s a no,” Jihoon said into his phone, and he could just somehow see Soonyoung’s pout from the other end of the line, despite it not being a video call. “Come on, Jihoon-ah. It’s just one party. You’ve been working so hard lately, and tomorrow’s Saturay anyway!” Soonyoung huffed. Jihoon rubbed at his temple with a groan.

“That’s what you said yesterday too,” Jihoon said. “Uh huh.” “And I said no yesterday.” “...Uh huh.” “The answer isn’t changing today. It’s still a no,” Jihoon said with that tone that he knew Soonyoung couldn’t argue with. 

“Seungcheolie-hyung is gonna be there. You haven’t seen him in a while too, right?” Soonyoung said out of nowhere. Great, he used a trap card.  _“No, Soonyoung,”_ Jihoon screamed internally,  _“the fact that the guy I’ve been pining over this past year is gonna be there is in fact, another reason why I won’t go. That’s the whole point of avoiding someone, you idiot.”_ He’d never admit it out loud, though.

“So?” Jihoon said instead, keeping his tone neutral. “We’ve both been busy.”

He could see Soonyoung’s pout intensify, damn him. “Aw, come on. He asks about you, you know. And what about me! You haven’t spent quality time with your best bud in the whole wide world lately too, you know. I miss you, Jihoon-ah,” Soonyoung whined, and Jihoon felt his resolve weaken just slightly. “If you want quality time we can order in junk food tomorrow and watch that drama you like to force me to watch. The party’s still a no, though,” Jihoon said. That’s a good enough compromise for now.

“Okay,” Sonyoung beamed and Jihoon wanted to punch his teeth in. Affectionately, of course. Jihoon never claimed to be good at expressing such sentiments, after all. “We’re not leaving until 7, so there’s still time for you to change your mind. Love you, byeeeee,” Soonyoung said and hung up before Jihoon could reply. It smelled like trouble, and Jihoon crunched his nose. He made a point to shove Soonyoung off of his mind and went back to his computer, grumbling. 

Time always moved too quickly when he’s in the studio. Jihoon stretched his arms out as he clicked to save his work and closed the audio editing software. He glanced at the clock, 5.30 p.m. He didn’t need to work over the weekend after all, he thought with a satisfied hum.

Suddenly his phone vibrated on the table, and he froze. The name “Seungcheolie-hyung” glowed too bright in the dimly lit studio. 

“Hello,” Jihoon picked up after a long pause. “Hi, Jihoon-ah! Is this a bad time to call?” He heard Seungcheol say and he felt his bones soften. “No, it’s fine. I just finished for today,” he said before he bit his lips and groaned silently. Mistake number one.

“Oh, good! I was gonna ask you about that party at Jun’s place later tonight. Soonyoung said you’re not coming. Why, do you still have more work to do?” Seungcheol said. Jihoon mentally added “strangle Soonyoung” to his to-do list.

“No, it’s just, I’m just a bit tired, I guess,” he replied, trying hard to control the tone of his voice. Mistake number two.

“Oh,” came the reply, “are you sick? Maybe I can come over instead.” Great, he was just making Seungcheol worry now. “No! No, I’m- I’m fine. I’m not sick, I promise,” Jihoon replied hurriedly. 

“Okay, that’s good,” Seungcheol hesitated for a moment. “It’s just, I was really looking forward to seeing you tonight,” he said slowly. Jihoon’s heart did a backflip, a tumble, and a whole ass b-boy routine in his ribcage. This couldn’t be healthy for him, he thought.

“I miss you, Jihoon-ah. You sure you’re not coming?”

“...I’ll be there.”

Aaaaand there it was. Mistake number three.

Jihoon arrived to the apartment he shared with Soonyoung and Mingyu to find them sprawled on the couch, all dressed and ready to go. Mingyu looked at him with the excitement of a puppy going for a walk, and Soonyoung just grinned as he gave two thumbs up. Jihoon grumbled and he graciously decided that Soonyoung’s demise could wait. He changed into a plain black T-shirt and a pair of slim black jeans, and quickly gelled his hair. They were out the door within ten minutes. 

Of course it had to be Seungcheol that opened the door when they arrived. He grinned and pulled all three of them into a hug each. He might’ve lingered for a second longer with Jihoon, but neither said anything. “Long time no see, hyung,” Jihoon offered with a chuckle instead. 

He made a beeline straight to the kitchen as soon as he got in and grabbed a bottle of soju. Jun, Wonwoo, Hansol, and Seungkwan had started a drinking game in one corner of the living room, Jisoo and Seokmin had launched into an intense diss battle, the music was too loud, and he felt Seungcheol’s eyes boring into his back the whole time. He didn’t have the guts _(emotional maturity, he heard Soonyoung scold in his head)_ to deal with any of it sober. 

He was over two bottles in when he found himself squeezed between Seokmin and the edge of the sofa. “Look at this, hyung,” Seokmin shoved his phone in Jihoon’s face, voice shaking. Jihoon tried to pull away with a grimace, but Seokmin trapped him with an arm around his shoulders. “Look at this cat. Isn’t he adorable? See, he lost his mommy, but then these nice ladies took him in, and now he’s all grown up and look- guhhh... he looks so happy noooowww,” Seokmin began sobbing. Jihoon could only lament his choice of friends as he absentmindedly stroke Seokmin’s back. He hated it when people cried when drunk, but he never expected to see someone bawl over a stupid youtube video.

His eyes met Mingyu and Minghao’s across the room, and he sent them an SOS signal via his glare. They both sighed before they went to collect Seokmin and half dragged him into the kitchen to sober up with some water. Jihoon downed half of his third bottle in one go.

“Slow down there,” he heard Seungcheol laugh as he took Seokmin’s seat. “You’re gonna have a nasty hangover in the morning.” Jihoon shrugged and took another deep swig, just to spite him. His skin burn where Seungcheol’s knee and arm pressed into his. They passed a few moments in companionable silence as Seungcheol sipped slowly from his beer.

“You having fun?” Seungcheol asked. “Sure. It’s kinda nice seeing everyone here, even after I just got cried on. He almost got snot on my shirt,” Jihoon replied easily.  _“I just want to go home, but I don’t mind being anywhere, as long as you’re there,”_ he didn’t say. He turned around only to see Seungcheol’s impossibly wide smile a little too close his face. “I’m really glad you’re here,” Seungcheol said, and Jihoon’s heart geared up for an aerobic routine this time. 

“I came for you,” Jihoon blurted out before he could filter his thoughts. He blamed the alcohol for his sudden honesty. “Oh?” Seungcheol’s eyebrows rose by just a fraction. “If I’d known it was so easy I would’ve asked you for more, then,” he teased, but his eyes pierced deep into Jihoon’s.

“Anything,” Jihoon whispered. He vaguely noticed that Seungcheol’s hand had rested on his thigh. “Ask me anything, and I’ll do it, if it’s for you,” he said quietly. He watched with awe as Seungcheol’s eyelashes fluttered when he blinked slowly. Jihoon’s eyes slowly trailed up along Seungcheol’s eyebrows, then down through his nose, to the curve of his lips. Jihoon felt a pull tugging at his whole body, and he allowed himself to drift closer, and closer.

They both startled when the sound of glass breaking and shouting erupted from the direction of the kitchen. “I,” Seungcheol sighed with a knit in his eyebrows, “I better go and make sure everything is okay.”

“Yeah. Okay,” Jihoon said numbly, breaking out of his daze. The space Seungcheol left when he stood up felt impossibly cold and insulting. Jihoon squeezed the neck of his bottle before he emptied it through gritted teeth. 

“Stupid,” he cursed at himself. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. The air felt too thick and heavy, and Seungcheol’s nagging voice drifting from the kitchen became too much for him to bear. He left his empty bottle on the floor and walked outside. 

He tumbled out to the streets and began making his way in the general direction of the subway station. 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he cursed out again. Ten years. He was about to throw ten years of friendship with Seungcheol down the drain, all for some stupid crush. He thought about Seungcheol—faithful, dependable, sweet Seungcheol, who welcomed him with open arms and stayed right by his side since he moved into the city ten years ago. Was he about to kiss him?  _“Oh god,”_ Jihoon thought as he felt bile rise up to his throat,  _“it’s over. I’ve ruined everything. He was your friend, damn it. I can’t look at him in the eyes ever again. He must hate me now. This is it, I’ll have to move out of the country and live under a pseudonym from now on. Fuck, how can you be so stupid, Lee Jihoon.”_

He paused by an electric post and retched, but didn’t throw up. He felt his head starting to pound. Slowly, he sank down and crouched onto his heels. He felt his eyes sting, and he rubbed at them furiously. 

“Fuck,” he muttered with a quivering breath, “he doesn’t want you like that, idiot. Get over yourself.”

He collected himself after a few minutes. He got up and continued stumbling along until he reached an intersection. He cursed as he stepped out into the quiet road. A hand suddenly yanked him by the back of his shirt and a loud honk blasted through his ears. He landed on a sturdy chest as he was pulled to safety.

He looked up. “What the fuck were you thinking?!” Seungcheol shouted in front of his face, breathing hard and clenching his jaws tightly. He grasped Jihoon tight by the arms, long fingers digging hard into his skin. “Seungcheolie-hyung—“ Jihoon gasped. His vision blurred and he couldn’t see the expression Seungcheol’s face was making. “Hyung, hyung, hyung, hyung,” he chanted with a shaking voice. His fingers clutched at the front of Seungcheol’s denim jacket. The grip around him loosened by a fraction.

“Jihoon? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Seungcheol startled. Jihoon just pressed forward, chasing the warmth of Seungcheol’s body in front of him. “Please,” he said, but he didn’t continue. He felt cold—he urgently, hopelessly, desperately needed to be held. 

“Hyung, what do I do?” He asked finally. His voice cracked. After a moment Seungcheol released Jihoon’s arms and pulled him into a hug instead, gently rubbing his back as he buried his face into Seungcheol’s shirt.

“Ssshh... it’s okay. I’m sorry for yelling, so please don’t cry, Jihoon-ah.” Only then did Jihoon notice the tears spilling from his eyes. Fuck, he really, really, really hated crying drunks.

“What do I do? What do I do? You hate me now. You must. It’s all over, what do I do?” He sobbed. “What? What are you talking about? Jihoon-ah. Jihoon-ah, look at me,” Seungcheol said as he tried to pull away and get Jihoon to look up. Jihoon shook his head and stubbornly clung on, refusing to budge.

“I don’t know what to do now. It’s over. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry please don’t leave me. What do I do?”

“Jihoon-ah, you’re scaring me. Tell me what’s going on, please,” Seungcheol said. Jihoon could feel his heart running a mile a minute.

Then everything went blank.

Jihoon woke up the next day to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He blinked his eyes open slowly, and immediately regetted everything. His head spun and throbbed everywhere all se at once. There was barely any sunlight filtering through his thick curtains, but even that was too much. His eyes felt like they might fall off their sockets any moment. He considered going back to sleep before he caught sight of the wall clock pointing to 2.20. He cursed before throwing his blanket off of him.

He groaned and gingerly sat up. He suddenly noticed the blessed smell of cheese and artery clogging grease in the air and his somach rumbled. He heard a knock on his bedroom door before Soonyoung’s head popped in through the frame, complete with the most impressively ridiculous bedhead Jihoon had seen on him yet. If he wasn’t actively dying from this damned headache Jihoon would’ve laughed his ass off. Soonyoung should count himself lucky. “Oh, you’re finally up. Take the aspirin and come out, I ordered pizza,” Soonyoung said tiredly, pointing towards Jihoon’s right with his chin.

Jihoon turned towards his nightstand where there sat a glass of water, a pill of aspirin, and a piece of paper. He picked the paper up from underneath the glass. 

“Drink lots of water. Don’t eat too much pizza, even if Soonyoung is buying. Call me when you’re ready. We need to talk,” it read. He recognized Seungcheol’s handwriting immediately, and his blood ran cold. 

He fucked up, he thought. His mind rushed to piece together the previous night, but everything was fuzzy and his head hurt. He swallowed the pill with a scowl and finished the rest of the water. He then stood up, took the paper, and walked to the trash bin in the corner of the room. He was about to throw it away when he paused. His eyes traced over the neat lines of the pen as he considered. With a sigh, he walked back and tenderly placed the paper back on the nightstand.

Mingyu and Soonyoung had already started on the pizza when he finally walked into the living room. Mingyu waved at him with a slice of half eaten pepperoni pizza from his place in the far end of the couch. His glasses sat unevenly on his face and his hair looked just as outrageous as Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung laid across the sofa with his head on Mingyu’s thigh, his eyes not leaving the random variety show on TV as he chews busily. Jihoon grabbed a slice of pizza from the table before he pushed Soonyoung’s legs off to stuff himself in the remaining space on the cramped couch.

“So, what’s up with you yesterday?” Soonyoung said without looking up. “Don’t know. Don’t remember,” Jihoon answered with a snort before he took an angry bite. “You should apologize to Seungcheolie-hyung,” Mingyu said, and Jihoon almost choked. “He went ballistic when we realized you were gone. We were all gonna go to look for you, but then he called, said that he found you, and he was taking you home,” Mingyu said in between mouthfuls. Jihoon quietly muttered an apology.

“We met him back here. And oh boy, he did not look happy,” Soonyoung said. Jihoon tried to keep his face neutral as he replied, “what did he say?”

“Nothing. Didn’t stay long either,” Soonyoung shrugged, but he finally turned to look at Jihoon. Jihoon squirmed under his gaze for a minute.

“Oh my god,” Soonyoung suddenly shot up, startling both of his housemates. “Geez, don’t do that, hyung! Aren’t you hungover too? How the hell are you not dying right now, you drank more than me!” Mingyu piped up, but Soonyoung ignored him easily. His eyes focused on Jihoon and Jihoon felt like prey. “Something happened, did it?”

“What? No!” Jihoon spluttered indignantly and winced, holding his head. “You sure? Did you get into a fight?” Soonyoung pressed on. “No!“ “Did you two fight?” “No! At least, I don’t think so—“ “Did you two finally kiss?”

Jihoon’s eyes widened. “What the fuck? No!” He smacked Soonyoung’s thigh, hard. “Ow! Okay, fine, geez,” Soonyoung whined as he laid back down and rubbed his thigh, the skin already reddening the size of Jihoon’s palm. “You two should get on with it soon, though. Do you realize how painful it is for everyone else to watch? You know what, don’t worry. I’ll wingman for you next time. I got your back, my dude,” he added with a wink. Jihoon felt scandalized.

“I don’t need a wingman,” he pinched the bridge of his nose with a huff. “Aw, don’t be like that. You know I helped Seungkwan and Hansol get together. I have a stellar resume, you can trust me,” Soonyoung piped up proudly. “Hah! Almost disastrously, that is,” Mingyu chimed with a laugh and Soonyoung pinched his leg to shut him up.

“I don’t care about your stupid resume,” Jihoon said with a glare. “And I do not want to kiss Seungcheolie-hyung, what the fuck, Soonyoung.” “Sure,” Soonyoung answered, laughing as he picked up another slice of pizza, “keep telling yourself that. I think by now everyone in the whole world except the two of you knew how much you two want to get in each other’s pants.”

Jihoon was about to smack Soonyoung again when he saw Mingyu looking at him with a deadpan stare. “Yeah, hyung. Even I know. And Soonyoungie-hyung didn’t even have to tell me.” Jihoon knew he was defeated.

“Whatever. Can you not be so vulgar about it, though,” he grumbled as he devoured the rest of his slice. “Besides, he’s not interested. So it’s not happening. End of story.”

Soonyoung and Mingyu exchanged a Knowing Look with each other before shaking their heads. “Alright, whatever you say, Jihoon-ah,” Soonyoung said with a snicker, and Jihoon felt his head throb even more. 

Jihoon spent the whole evening moping around, before he finally decided he couldn’t not call Seungcheol after all. He sat on the edge of his bed, his phone gripped tightly in his sweating hand. The clock showed 10.28 p.m. He scrolled through his contacts and tapped on Seungcheol’s name. He paused, his fingers hovered over the call button.

He groaned and swiped through his hair with his free hand. What should he say? Apologize first, for sure, then thank him for bringing him home, then... what? He didn’t even know what happened exactly. Should he ask him? Should he text first instead? 

He spent the next few minutes in agony, mulling over his options. Finally, he pressed call with a huff. He’d figure it out on the fly.

The call tone rang and he felt his guts twisting.His heartbeat quickened with every beep and he felt like he might throw up. The line continued beeping for a long while, before it suddenly disconnected. Seungcheol didn’t pick up.

Jihoon flung his phone away angrily and threw himself onto the bed. He exhaled shakily and threw his arm over his eyes. He told himself he wouldn’t cry.

He heard the doorbell rang and Mingyu went to answer it.

“Jihoonie-hyung,” Mingyu called out a moment later. “Fuck off, not now,” Jihoon growled back. A part of him immediately felt bad for taking it out on Mingyu, but a bigger part of him didn’t care.

“Jihoonie-hyung you gotta come out right now,” he heard Mingyu call again. Jihoon stopped himself from snapping back. He let out an exasperated sigh before letting his guilt spur him into getting up and going to the door. He turned the knob to his bedroom door and swung it open. He looked up and froze.

Seungcheol was at the door, having just taken off his shoes. Their eyes met and Seungcheol gave him a small smile.

“Sorry I didn’t pick up, I was already downstairs when you called,” Seungcheol said. “Wha- what are you, I mean, why are you here?” Jihoon squeaked out, wide eyed. Seungcheol scratched the back of his neck. “Well, I was worried you weren’t gonna call me, and I couldn’t wait until tomorrow, so... yeah,” he gestured vaguely, avoiding Jihoon’s gaze now.

Jihoon heard busy rustling from the apartment. With a flash Soonyoung wassuddenly at the door, pushing Mingyu and practically throwing all 186 cm of him outside. “We’re gonna go crash at Wonwoo’s place. You boys have fun!” Soonyoung said cheerfully as he put his shoes on in record time and rushed out. Mingyu started spluttering out complaints but Soonyoung immediately clamped a hand over his mouth and shoved him along. Jihoon felt his neck and face burn as he considered whether he wanted to thank Soonyoung or punch him in the face. 

“No fucking on the couch please! Or in the kitchen!” Soonyoung yelled out last before slamming the door. Jihoon decided on murder.

The sound of footsteps and argument slowly faded away and the silence that was left was suffocating him. Jihoon dared himself to steal a glance at Seungcheol again. His stomach dropped. Seungcheol stood there awkwardly with one hand in his pocket and the other scratching at his neck. His ears were bright red and he looked at Jihoon with an expression Jihoon almost wished he wouldn’t find out.

Jihoon swallowed nervously and gestured towards the couch. Seungcheol hesitated for a brief moment before he walked over and plopped down. Jihoon pulled a chair from the dining table instead and sat down at the far end of the room.

“Alright,” Jihoon said, trying to keep his tone casual. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Oh,” Seungcheol replied, his face falling slightly. “You don’t remember, do you?”

“Not really,” Jihoon shrugged, “Mingyu said you took me home, but I don’t remember much. It’s been a while since I last drank that much, I guess.” His fingers were busy twisting the hem of his sweatshirt. He hated that he couldn’t even meet Seungcheol’s eyes.

Jihoon spoke up again before he lost his nerves, “look, was it something I said? I was probably out of line, and I’m sorry. You know I don’t usually run my mouth while drunk, but I’m sorry either way. You can—“ “If you’re gonna tell me to forget about it I might actually punch you,” Seungcheol snapped.

Jihoon’s eyes whipped up to Seungcheol’s. Seungcheol’s brows furrowed and his jaws clenched, and Jihoon was kinda scared. He decided it might be wise to shut up now. 

Seungcheol groaned as he dropped his head and scrubbed furiously at his hair. Jihoon didn’t dare breathe. “Listen here, you,” Seungcheol said as he slowly straightened up again, “you wonderful, insufferable, troublesome prick. You don’t just suddenly confess your love for me out of nowhere before passing out and then tell me to forget about it, you idiot. That’s just rude.” He said it with a scowl, but his face was beet red and the corners of his lips curled upwards. His eyes met Jihoon’s with something that might be called exasperated fondness.

Jihoon blinked slowly. It took him a few long seconds to digest the words. “I did WHAT?”

—

_“Jihoon-ah, you’re scaring me. Tell me what’s going on, please,” Seungcheol said._

_“I can’t. You’re just gonna leave me,” Jihoon replied, still sobbing._

_“I would never,” Seungcheol said, and Jihoon felt the arms around him wrap tighter. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise. So please, tell me what’s wrong.” Jihoon found some courage in the fingers patting his hair softly, so he slowly looked up._

_He blinked once, then twice. His lips tremble as he finally said, “I love you. i’m stupidly in love with you. What do I do?”_

—

“Oh,” Jihoon said dumbly. The fire in his face had spread all the way to his fingertips and down his spine. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was to abruptly combust and burn down the whole building. That’s one way to escape his current predicament, at least. 

He opened his mouth to try and say something, but nothing came out. Seungcheol, for all his usual grace and kindness, had the nerve- the  _audacity_ to sit there smirking while Jihoon stewed in his embarrassment, regretting every life decision that brought him to this situation. Seungcheol looked all too pleased with himself and Jihoon wanted to smash the smugness off of his face. Preferrably with his own face.

See, even in a situation as dire as this Jihoon could only think about how much he wanted to kiss Seungcheol. How pathetic, he thought.

“I don’t believe this,” Jihoon muttered as he buried his face in his hands. He heard Seungcheol chuckle from across the room and Jihoon’s head whipped up to glare at him.

The smirk on his face was replaced with something incredibly tender and sweet, and Jihoon couldn’t breathe. It was so unfair, the effect Seungcheol had on him. Jihoon half expected flower petals to suddenly come showering down around him, accompanied by a glittering soundtrack like in those cheesy dramas Soonyoung liked to watch. He never thought he’d use this word, but Seungcheol looked... dazzling. Beautiful, gentle, and captivating. He felt his heart ache.

“Come here,” Seungcheol said as he reached out both hands towards Jihoon. Jihoon silently, numbly, stood up and walked over, and he didn’t say anything when Seungcheol took both of his hands and pulled him close.

“Ask me again,” Seughcheol said breathily. “I want to hear you say it again. Properly this time.”

In the span of a second Jihoon considered backtracking, making up some lame excuse about the alcohol. Or maybe he could play it off as just a joke. Anything, if only he could stop feeling so vulnerable. But then he looked into Seungcheol’s wide, beautiful, earnest eyes, and the fight left him all at once.

“I love you,” Jihoon breathed out. Seungcheol finally sighed with a smile, and Jihoon would do anything to keep that smile there. “I love you. I want to be with you, if you’ll have me,” Jihoon added quietly.

Seungcheol brought Jihoon’s hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles. “Yes,” he whispered, and Jihoon almost didn’t hear him. Only then did Jihoon finally smile for the first time that day. 

“I’d like that. Being with you,” Seungcheol said with a laugh, and Jihoon felt his heart bloom. 

Seungcheol reached up with one hand and placed it on the back of Jihoon’s neck. He gently pressed down, and Jihoon followed his pull. Seungcheol craned his neck to meet Jihoon halfway. Jihoon held his breath as he let his eyes flutter close. 

Their lips brushed together, and when Jihoon didn’t pull away Seungcheol pressed forward and firmly, properly kissed him. It felt like fire and thunder, Jihoon thought as he kissed back. “I love you,” he muttered against Seungcheol’s lips. “I love you I love you I love you.” His fingers found purchase on Seungcheol’s shoulders and he held on. 

“I love you too,” he finally hear Seungcheol whisper reverently before he giggled.  _(Giggled! Jihoon was about to die from how cute that was.)_ “Sorry,” he said breathlessly, “I’m just so, so happy right now.” 

Jihoon just dipped down, chasing Seungcheol for another kiss with a laugh of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m such a sucker for Soonhoon friendship. Their banter was so fun to write.
> 
> Hope you liked it! <3


End file.
